The Warehouse
by Shazzie
Summary: The only way they would all survive was if she rose to the challenge. The only way they would all survive was if she gave them what was coming to them. Because they had it coming to them. Extreme AU, High T/ low M ratign for violence and mention of abuse, rape and killing. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah I own absolutely nothing. Except, perhaps, this warehouse? No?**

They all had this coming.

All of them.

She knew that. They knew that.

She hoped they knew that.

As she slid through the corridors of the old warehouse, she understood the real meaning of having an adrenalin rush. She understood the real meaning of bringing the mountain to Mohammed. She understood the real meaning of life.

She understood why they would never know what hit them.

XXX

The bastards had it coming to them. They had it coming to them after they kidnapped the entire team. They had it coming to them when they raped Van Pelt in front of them all. They had it coming when they beat Jane. They had it coming when they showed her the videos that had been recorded of her suffering as a child. They had it coming when they subjected Rigsby to wave after wave of sel inflicted alcohol abuse to save Van Pelt from her torture, only to tie him down and make him watch anyway. They had it coming when they burnt Cho with his books, turning his living soul into a flame, at least second degree burns covering his body. They were all dying. They were all falling apart.

Except her.

She knew that.

Sure, the videos had taken her back to a time or torture. Sure, she had to watch her team in pain. Sure, she was splitting at the seams.

But she was the only one who could do it.

She was the only one who could save them.

She was the only one who could try.

And trying and failing is better than waiting to die. Trying and failing, no matter what the consequences, will always be superior to not trying at all.

So there she stood.

Coming across her first obstacle.

Coming across her first of what was to be any disasters in the next few minutes.

Coming across her first problem in this hell hole escape plan.

Coming across the first guard.

XXX

She picked up the fire extinguisher. Kin of stupid, to leave it there for them all to see. It was heavy, heavier than she had expected and her back drooped a little as she grabbed the soon to be weapon.

Lifting it up to her shoulders, she rested it on the side of her neck, as you might have done with a shot-put.

She took a deep breath.

She took a deep breath and then she did what was to become one of the stupidest and riskiest things she had done in her entire life. Her entire life _so far._

And considering what she had planned, this was going to be a story that little Ben didn't need to know.

XXXShe surprised him. She knew that much.

She surprised him as she turned around and smiled at him, that little cocky grin that she had mastered before turning twelve flashing across her face.

"Give me your gun, and you will walk away from this experience with balls." She spoke clearly, amazed by the strength in her voice, despite the digging up of horrible memories.

Her father had been wrong all of those years ago.

He was still wrong today.

She was worthwhile.

She was worthwhile and she was going to get them out of this mess.

She was going to get them out of this mess.

"Wha-" She swung the fire etinguisher hard, aiming at one place in particular.

And she hit.

She hit with dead on accuracy.

His screams of pain were heard down the halls of the warehouse, down the halls of the prison, down the halls of the torture hole. He fell to the ground as she heard men running in her direction.

He had it coming.

They all have it coming.

She dropped the fire extinguisher on his lap and she ran- she ran as far as she could. Shee ran as fast as she could.

Because she could get tem out of this mess.

She could get them out of this mess if she killed the source of the problem.

She could get them out of this mess if she broke the centre. Because the centre must hold.

The centre must hold, and if this one falls apart, this whole operation falls apart.

If Red John burns, his team burns with him.

If Red John is killed, his team are killed with him.

If she killed Red John, his team were killed with him.

XXX

She ran through the corridors of the warehouse.

They had it coming.

The pipe was in her hand, gripped tightly by the flesh that was being drowned with the adrenalin souring through her body.

She took a deep breath.

She took a deep breath and she opened the doors.

She opened the doors to hell.

She opened the doors to the future.

She opened the doors to her probable death.

She opened the doors to him.

She opened the doors to Red John.

**A/N- Okay, so I have writers block when it comes to my other story, so I'm just going to complete this little one to put me back on track. I'm hoping that I will post the next chapter for this as well as the next chapter for the house will win at some point tomorrow. If you think it's a little too sadistic, please comment and I'll try not to write anything like this again, but I will complete this with another chapter or possibly two just to clear the writers black. So, please review and tell me what you think! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

She opened the doors to Red John.

She opened the doors to him.

She opened the doors to her own probable death.

She opened the doors to the future.

She opened the doors to hell.

She opened the doors to Red John.

XXX

He was just sitting there.

Just like that.

As if her presence meant nothing to him. As if the blood on his hands would wash away when he rinsed them. As if he was not a monster.

As if he was normal.

As is he would see her coming.

XXX

He didn't suspect a thing.

He didn't see her coming.

He didn't know that she had made herself at home.

He didn't know that she had learnt all of his tricks.

He didn't know that she could hurt him from inside.

He didn't know that she had made herself a promise.

He didn't know that he would never see her cry.

He would never know what hit him.

XXX

The guards were on her in a second, their weapons drawn with lightning speed.

But she was faster.

Her gun, the officer's gun that she had stolen was pointed towards Red John's forehead in a second.

But he laughed.

The bastard, he laughed.

The bastard was going to hell.

XXXThey were in a circle around the room. They were holding their weapons in a dead straight line to her forehead.

But if she ducked.

If she ducked they would die.

If she ducked it would be her and Red John left in this game.

If she ducked, she would have a chance.

XXX

"Your friend has done it now." The four guards walked into the room they were being held captive in.

This was it.

This was the end for the four of them.

Their hands held tightly, they stood together in their last moments.

Supporting each other.

Rigsby supported Van Pelt, Jane supported Rigsby and Cho supported Jane.

They stood tall, the four of them.

They stood tall in their last moments.

They stood tall as a gun was placed at each of their foreheads.

They all stood tall as they thought the same thought.

They all stood tall as they hoped the same hope.

They all stood tall as they hoped that Lisbon would make it out.

They aall stood tall as they hoped Lisbon would aake it out for them.

They all stood tall as they hoped Lisbon would make it out for her.

XXX

"Your team is dead." Red John spoke with clarity and precision.

And then he smirked.

She could see it behind that mask, as the two sides below his eyes were lifted and his eyes got smaller. She could see the smirk. She could see the laughter.

She could see the monster.

And she had learnt a long time ago not to believe monsters.

Her hand was on the trigger now.

She had no regard for herself.

She had no regard for herself because she knew that if she didn't die her friends would.

She had no regard for herself because she knew that if Red John didn't die, her friends would.

She had no regard for herself as she began applying pressure on the trigger.

She had no regard for herself as she heard his laughter echoing in her head.

She had no regard for herself as she heard the bullet leaving her gun.

She had no regard for herself when she dropped the gun, as Red John's dead body hung with no dignity, no love, no life.

She had no regard for herself when she heard a large bang, that could only have been made by several bullets being fired at the same time.

But then she felt it.

No she didn't.

She didn't feel anything.

The bullets didn't hit her. The bullets weren't even fired from this room.

The bullets weren't even fired from this room…

XXX

**A/N- So this can either be a really happy, or a really sad ending, so please review and tell me what you would prefer! I know it took me longer to write than I expected, and I could bore you with excuses, or I could just apologise here and now.. So.. Sorry! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The shock, it consumed her. The horror consumed her. The truth consumed her.

The reality of wht had just happened consumed her.

These things, all of these things kept her frozen in place.

All of these things left her standing still, in shock, as Red John's minions ran past her.

All of these things left her in shock as she heard his laughter, ringing through her head one more time.

The bastard.

The bastard who didn't deserve to kill them all.

The bastard who had ruined everything.

The bastard who was dead; who was dead, because of her.

And then she ran.

She ran for hell or high waters.

She ran for the team.

She ran for all she had lost.

She ran for all she had known.

She ran for him.

She ran for Jane.

XXXA bitter sweat realisation met her as she ran through the murky corners of the forest she had escaped to.

She had escaped.

She was alive.

Her friends were not.

Her team was not.

Her only love, did not make it out alive.

They were dead.

They were dead and she was alive.

And then she stopped. She stopped, and it all hit her. It all hit her like a ton of bricks.

They were dead.

She was alone.

She leaned against a tree, her breathing heavy from the run.

Her heavy breathing, defining the forest around her.

Her heavy breathing, a panting that would guide any other to her.

Her heavy breathing that eventually turned to glossy tears.

XXX

"Lisbon!" He shook her.

They were here.

They were all here.

Reality or not, she didn't care.

They had come back for her.

They had come back with her.

She wasn't alone.

She wasn't alone.

It was all going to be OK.

THE END.

**A/N- So this really was just a little short story to clear my mind, but it's over now. I got varied reviews on whether or not it should be a happy ending, so I left it up to you. I really hoped you enjoyed it, and thank you to everyone who reviewed- I'm so sorry if I didn't get the chance to message you, my mind has just been everywhere these last few weeks, but I really appreciate it! ****J**


End file.
